


The Girl Upstairs

by mylifeasinvisibleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Remadora fluff, Remus/Tonks Fluff, ah!au, this could be wildly out of character and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeasinvisibleme/pseuds/mylifeasinvisibleme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is renting an apartment in East London and above him lives this girl he never got to know, but apparently she's in a singer in a band that practices a few feet over his head. When they're finally done with practice and everyone leaves, the girl goes out to have a smoke and share a smile with Remus, who's been on his firescape the whole time reading a book as it's quieter outside, just waiting for her smile to go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> based off this post http://foockingidjits.tumblr.com/post/99228585983/etherial-melody-itd-also-be-pretty-rad-if-a
> 
> hope you enjoy!

She was addictive, much like the cigarette he always saw her holding either between her fingers or her lips. She made her appearance late at night, not long after the music coming from her apartment had stopped. Her music with her lyrics, persumably. Remus could hear every single note almost as clear as he would if he stood right next to one of the speakers placed strategically three times a week over his fridge and stove respectively. He could hear four people -to be more accurate, four pairs of footsteps- moving them around every Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon, around 7 in the evening. They were a band and his upstairs neighbour was the lead singer, that much he’d figured out by himself. Oh also, her living room was above his kitchen. Practice would end around 10.30 pm and that left him wondering if they had a job. 

Once, he decided to pick up on a new novel, one that had just gotten popular on the market, and went out in hopes of his little firescape would provide him with more peace than his bedroom -which was right next to his kitchen. That night he didn’t even notice that practice was over until he heard someone walking on the firescape above. He glanced towards the direction of the sound and he saw her; electric blue hair framing her face was all he could see, as the night hid the rest of her features away. Her clothes were dark and baggy. She seemed to be searching for something in the deep pockets of her jacket that protected her from the chilly October air, to find a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Remus was startled to find that a woman who sing her lungs out three times a week for about three hours in various pitches and tones was a smoker, but at the same time intruiged. 

He was caught staring, and the woman gave him a friendly smile while exhaling smoke. He smiled back and that was it. Figuring it would be awkward to stay outside after that encounter and noticing the time, Remus rushed back inside and snuggled into his cold bed, hoping to make it warmer. He estimated he had nine hours of sleep before he wad to wake up and get ready for work. Because of the smile of a stranger he only managed to sleep four. 

—

The same routine happened each Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Remus went out to read and would go back inside once the girl -whose name he hadn’t caught as they hadn’t ever exchanged a word- went to have a smoke right after her bandmates would leave. For weeks, the young man would lose his sleep over thr wordless smile they’d share, partially because it was wonderful and partially because he felt guilty for not uttering a “hello”. What had happneed to his manners anyway? So, one day while at work he was thinking of her instead of actually working -something that had become a habit by now-, he thought it was time he picked up the courage and talked to her. If not, maybe just stay outside a little bit longer, it’s not like he’d sleep or anything even if he did go inside. That would show her that he’s not bothered by her presence.

Sounde like a plan and the next day was a Friday. The third in a row. And he stayed outside. He heard her usual movements, her footsteps, her hands, her lighter, her lips as she took a deep drag, but he made no move whatsoever. He stayed there, silently flipping the pages of his books like he was paying attention. His cheeks were a little bit flushed, he could feel the bood burning under his skin. Suddenly, a page was turned so nervously it almost shed and with it came noise. Remus’ face was contorted with what most would percieve as digust, but it was a purely “oh fuck” kind of emotion. That was all it took. In no time, the girl from upstairs was suddenly downstairs and next to him in that small space that was offered. 

"Hi." he said, his mind working frantically. 

"Hey." the woman replied in a bold voice, determined. "What are you reading?" she asked, and Remus was confused. 

"Usually people ask my name first, but I’ll give you extra points for not giving a damn." he spoke his mind. "It’s a classic I never got the chance to read." and he pointed at his very own and very fresh copy of the Hobbit. 

"You’re right. so foolish of me. I’m Nymphadora Tonks. My dad calls me Dora, and if you call me by my full name you’d better find a place to hide. So I suggest you call me Tonks." she gave him another of her famous -to his friends since he woulnd’t shut up about her- smile. "I do give a damn kind stranger." was all she said. Expressing her thoughts would be really unwise at the moment, it would ruin her persona. She couldn’t admit that her heart fluttered when she heard his voice or that she was dying to ask that question so they’d have something to talk about and she forgot the basics!

"Remus Lupin. Remus John Lupin. But only my mother uses my full name when I’m in toruble, so unless you want to give me a heart attack, I suggest you just call me Remus, Tonks." he followed her lead and gave her a grin. 

"It’s a pleasure, Remus. Please, don’t take this the wrong way but what kind of life have you lead without reading the Hobbit?" 

"A very harsh and unfair one, I must admit." he sniffed and his voice creacked in a fake sob he trapped in his throat which he had to clear twice to get rid of. It was worth it though, because she laughed and her whole face lit up. Her features had a unique beauty he was unable to describe with any words he knew, so instead of thinking he just stared.

"I hope that the music isn’t too loud downstairs… I’m sorry if we’re bothering…" Tonks looked down as she apologized. 

"Don’t even mention it, it’s fine! I actually kind of like your music." 

"Oh God, really, you do? No one’s ever said that before, thank you!" the young woman was juping up and down in excitement until she found herself in Remus’ arms. She lingered and stopped moving. He smelled of wood and whatever he washed his clothes with. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her gaze travelled to MEET his, fishing for reactions and as she did so, her head tilted upwards, her lips brushed together in the lightest sense. The feeling was enough to bring her back down to reality. 

"I am so sorry. Oh God, I really am, I didn’t mean to, I just got excited and-"

"It’s no big deal. Relax, I understand." he chuckled, feeling his bravery and comfort return, finally feeling like himself. About damn time, he thought. Being scared of others hadn’t been in his personality description for years, being scared of himself being a complete other subject. 

"Do you mind?" Tonks gestured at the pack of cigarettes in her hand. She tried to not let it show -and she had no idea whether it was working or not- but she was quite nervous and her vice would help her calm down. 

"Go ahead! Although I feel like I should tell you; these things will kill you." 

"In a way, that’s the point!" she mumbled and proceeded to put one between her teeth and lighting it, leaving Remus speechless. 

"So, what do you think of the Hobbit so far?" Tonks exhaled and rested her elbows on the railing that limited the space they had. 

"Only if you promise you won’t kill me." his voice was flat but his eyes had a glimmer of hope for keeping his life and his head attached to his body.

"I can try, but I’m not much of a promise kinda girl." her tone matched his surprisingly well. It scared him a little. 

"Okay so.. uh… I’m not the biggest fan of Tolkien’s writing, it tires me. BUT! I really do enjoy the story so far. I mean, no one’s died, that’s good. Each of his character is just so… full, you know?" he rushed to add the second part of his opinion because Remus thought he saw a not so friendly glimmer in Tonks’ eye. 

"I know." was all she said, in fear of spoiling the poor bastard. She could picture it even then: a few days from then a crazed Remus knocking furiously at her door, asking why. Tonks coulnd’t help but let out a little laugh. 

"What? Is someone going to die? He won’t kill off Thorin though, will he? I mean, he can’t!" oh there it was, starting already. Nymphadora couldn’t contain her giggles which FILLED the cold, abnormally silent night in the east of London and brought a smile to Remus’ face, despite his initial questions about the book that drove him insane. 

"I’m not telling you a word. Nope!" she tried to contain her laughter to a smile. 

"That’s just unfair. But I shall respect it and since I am a promise kinda girl, I promise you this: I shall finish this book within the next three days and if Thorin dies -like I, the wise Remus, predicted- you’ll let me buy you lunch." a silly grin was hanging on his lips as he had no idea where that had come from, but he was glad.

"You’re on." she smiled back at him and threw the cigarette on the road. "I’m gonna go to bed now, work tomorrow and all that. See ya in three days, Remus!" Tonks gave him a wink and stormed off before he even had the change to say goodnight, a word that fell into the darkness instead of her ears. 

"See ya in three days, Tonks…" he mused, almost wishing that his favorite character would end up dead.


End file.
